Rising
Warning: This book contains blood and battles. If you aren't a fan of this, I suggest you don't read the book. This book is the first book in the Corrupted series. Allegiances RainClan Leader: : Torrentstar - dark blue-gray tom with dark, cold blue eyes that can control water :: Apprentice: Mistpaw - (see heir) Heir: : Mistpaw - light blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes that can control fog (daughter of Torrentstar) Medicine Cat: : Talonwing - tiny brown tabby she-cat Warriors: Loyalists (These cats are completely loyal to the leader, and get treated better then everyone else. They are usually cruel themselves.) : Sunshimmer - light red tabby she-cat :: Apprentice: Spiritpaw - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat (daughter of Vixenclaw) : Thistleberry - gray and brown tabby she-cat (mate of Torrentstar, see queens) : Rowantail - dark brown tabby tom :: Apprentice: Hawkpaw - brown tom with gray ears, has no powers (son of Torrentstar) : Flightwing - black she-cat : Clawheart - scarred tom Commoners (these cats don't like their leader, but are scared to fight him) : Vixenclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat (sister of Torrentstar) : Patchwhisker - black and white patched tom (mate of Vixenclaw) : Ivyvine - gray and black she-cat :: Apprentice: Mudpaw - white tom with brown paws : Chickadeesong - white she-cat : Darkcloud - black tom with gray paws and tail tip : Havenhope - black tom with white underbelly : Flashwhisker - tiny white she-cat : Stagtail - brown and white tom with a stump for a tail : Beefur - yellowish she-cat with black stripes Claw-Scratcher (this unfortunate cat does all the dirty jobs like cleaning the dens, and the leader often uses them as his personal thing to sharpen his claws on) : Tatteredpaw - black and white she-cat with a few scars (daughter of Vixenclaw, has no mentor) Queens : Thistleberry - gray and brown tabby she-cat (mate of Torrentstar, mother to: Sedgekit - a brown tabby she-cat, powers currently unknown) : Foxpelt - ginger she-cat with a white chest, expecting Darkcloud's kits Elders (cats can only be elders if they were once a loyalist) : Fangflight - dark gray tom with cold yellow eyes : Canineheart - elderly tortoiseshell she-cat with very sharp canine teeth Prisoners : Reginald - black and white tom covered in scars, former claw-scratcher FireClan Leader: : Burningstar - dangerous reddish-orange she-cat with burning amber eyes, has fire powers Heir: : None yet. Medicine Cat: : Softfur - brown and white she-cat with very soft fur Warriors: Loyalists : Applecloud - ginger, brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes : Snowwhisper - tiny white she-cat : Snapfang - small, tan tom : Boulderroll - huge gray tom : Burnet - brown she-cat with ginger paws, former rogue (see queens) Commoners : Redwhisker - dark red tom : Amberdust - light gray she-cat with amber flecks on her pelt ::: Apprentice: Berrypaw - cream she-cat : Roottunnel - dark brown tabby tom : Swiftcloud - black and white tom : Brightstream - ginger and white she-cat : Cloudtail - white tom : Poppynose - dark red tabby she-cat with a bright pink nose ::: Apprentice: Doepaw - brown she-cat : Runningfox - brown tabby tom with ginger patches ::: Apprentice: Milkpaw - pure white she-cat Claw-Scratcher : Duskpaw - brown tabby tom with black paws and tail tip Queens : Burnet - brown she-cat with ginger paws (expecting Rusty's kits) Prisoners : Streamcloud - scarred gray she-cat, former claw scratcher : Rusty - oddly rust colored tom DustClan Leader: : Sandstar - sand colored tabby she-cat with light green eyes, can control the earth Heir: : Dustfoot - sand colored tabby tom, exact same powers as his mom Medicine Cat: : Frecklepelt - ginger she-cat with black spots :: Apprentice: Fernheart - gray tabby she-cat Warriors: Loyalists : Frightclaw - black tabby tom with very sharp claws : Lunamoon - black and gray she-cat :: Apprentice: Dreampaw - cream she-cat with dreamy blue eyes : Loudbelly - overweight brown tabby tom : Rabbithop - skinny brown she-cat, formerly of AirClan :: Apprentice: Nightmarepaw - black tom with cold amber eyes : Fallentree - gray she-cat with brown patches Commoners : Wideeyes - handsome gray tabby tom with yellow eyes that are always widened : Frogjump - huge, dark brown tom : Mistywhisker - blue-gray she-cat :: Apprentice: Toadpaw - huge, light brown tabby tom : Waterfall - gray she-cat : Daylight - cream tabby she-cat : Ravenscreech - dark gray tom : Crowheart - pure black tom : Needleclaw - sleek, gray she-cat : Rushfrond - extremely light brown tabby tom Claw-Scratcher : Nightwhisker - scarred, dark black tom Elders: : Hopfoot - light brown she-cat with a lame paw BreezeClan Leader: : Airstar - very thin, lightweight white she-cat, can control the wind (see queens) Heir: : One of Airstar's future kits Medicine Cat: : Juniperberry - bright red she-cat Warriors: Loyalists : Bristlepelt - light gray tom with spiky gray fur : Heronwing - gray and silver tom :: Apprentice: Silverpaw - pure silver she-cat : Lightpetal - white and cream tabby she-cat : Rustlebush - gray and brown tom : Frostfall - pure white she-cat Commoners : Rowanheart - ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes : Turtlecloud - dilute calico she-cat with green eyes : Glareface - tortoiseshell she-cat with glaring yellow eyes :: Apprentice: Branchpaw - gray tom with a white underbelly : Wishcloud - white she-cat : Tidespin - blue and white tom :: Apprentice: Downypaw - soft-pawed white she-cat : Wolfstep - gray tom with a white chest : Pepperblaze - orange and red tom : Lightningstreak - white she-cat with long legs Claw-Scratcher : Fallowheart - light brown tabby she-cat with lots of scars Queens: : Birdflight - black, gray and white she-cat (mother of an unknown tom's kits, Robinkit - brown she-cat with a red chest, Canarykit - orange she-cat, and Storkkit - white tom with black spots) : Paprikaspice - orange she-cat (expecting Pepperblaze's kits) : Airstar - very thin, lightweight white she-cat (expecting Bristlepelt's kits) Elders: : Splotchfur - brown tom with lighter brown spots : Orchidwish - silver tabby she-cat : Flowerheart - small, white she-cat Loners and Rogues : Mossy - tortoiseshell she-cat : Shadow - night black she-cat Prologue : A dark orange she-cat stalked up to where a dark blue-gray she-cat, a light brown tom, and a thin white she-cat were sitting beside a pool, in a clearing surrounded by lush, thick trees on all sides. : "Are you really sure that this is a good idea?" she asked. : The dark blue-gray she-cat rolled her eyes. "Fire, it's going to be fine. Nothing's going to go wrong." : "Trying something no StarClan cat has ever done before?! Giving cats powers when we don't know what effect it might have on them?! Yeah, everything will go perfect!" spat Fire. : The blue-gray cat narrowed her eyes. "We all agreed to do this." : Fire narrowed her eyes. "I didn't agree to anything, Rain! You didn't even give me a chance to voice my opinion at all! It's all about what you want to do, and no one else matters!" : Rain sighed. "Dust, Breeze, would you mind holding her down?" : Dust and Breeze tackled Fire to the ground, holding her there despite the she-cat's struggles. : Fire struggled harder, a growing sense of horror rising within her, as Rain dipped her paw into the pool and began to softly chant under her breath. : After chanting for a few minutes, Rain stepped back from the pool. "You can release her. The deed is done." : Fire, as soon as Dust and Breeze had released her, shot to her paws and ran to the pool, despite knowing it was too late. Sitting down and ignoring the others, Fire shut her eyes. This is going to cause something terrible... something that could have been avoided... I know it. --------- : Three years later... : In RainClan's nursery, aa tortoiseshell she-cat curled around her two new kits, her mate, a black-and-white tom, licking the the top of her head. : "What should we name them, dear?" the tom asked his mate. : "Well, I have an idea for the name of one of the kits, but if Torrentstar takes it the wrong way..." : The tom, seeing his two new kits, didn't really care what Torrentstar might think. "Tell me the name anyway." : The she-cat nudged her tortoiseshell kit, that looked just like her. "I want her to be called Spiritkit, so she can have the spirit to fight Torrentstar, when no one else will." : The tom thought it fit his kit perfectly. "That's a great name. Let's name her that anyway. Torrentstar isn't that smart, he won't make that connection." : Pawsteps sounded as a cat walked into the nursery, a imposing and cold looking dark blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes. He glared at the black-and-white tom. "What did you say, Patchwhisker?" : Patchwhisker, upon seeing his leader, stiffened and lowered his head. "I-I didn't mean it, Torrentstar!" : Torrentstar sat down, glaring at the tom the whole time. "I hope not. It would be... unfortunate if something happened to you so soon after your kits were born, now wouldn't it?" The tom blinked. "Anyway, I didn't come here because of your foolish blubbering. I came because I heard you named your kit..." The tom's eyes narrowed."Spiritkit." : The she-cat bowed her head, feeling rising fear within her. "That-That's true, Torrentstar." : Torrentstar rose to his paws, glaring at the two cats. "Then a punishment must be issued. I'll go easy on you this time, Vixenclaw, because I'm not in the mood to have to dispose of bodies. However, remember that I could flood this nursery and kill all of you if I felt like it." : Vixenclaw's fear slowly subsided. The punishment couldn't be too bad, right? "I'll remember, Torrentstar. What is the punishment?" : Torrentstar stepped forward to the nest and rested a paw on top of Vixenclaw's other kit, a black-and-white she-kit, who mewled in anger as soon as Torrentstar touched her. "The first part of the punishment will be that I will name this kit. Her name will be Tatteredkit." : Patchwhisker blinked in horror. "Tatteredkit?! That's a cruel name!" : Torrentstar clawed the tom's ear. "Silence!"he hissed. Turning away and ignoring Patchwhisker, he continued to Vixenclaw. "The second part of the punishment is that Tatteredkit will be the new claw-scratcher when she becomes an apprentice. Reginald's getting too weak. I'll leave you to think about what you did to your kit." And with that, the tom left as soon as he had come in, leaving behind a family that was already tattered. Chapter 1 : Tatteredkit sat beside her mother, Vixenclaw, in the nursery, feeling slightly frightened. Today was her apprentice ceremony. For most kits, this would be an exciting time, but not for Tatteredkit. As soon as she was apprenticed, she was going to be a claw-scratcher. She would do the dirtiest tasks, and the leader could attack her if he felt like it. It wouldn't be too bad for Tatteredkit though, she was used to it, her sister Spiritkit attacked her often when their parents weren't looking. : "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather around the HighBoulder!" Torrentstar's voice rang through the camp, filled with power. : At the call, Spiritkit ran right out of the nursery, her tail bristling with excitement. Tatteredkit, feeling suddenly angry at Torrentstar instead of frightened, didn't get up, just glared at the exit. : Vixenclaw nudged her daughter. "Tatteredkit, you can't be late! This ceremony is very important!" : Tatteredkit glared up at her mother. "I'm not ''going to be Torrentstar's pet." : "I'm sorry, dear, but we have no choice." With that, Vixenclaw walked out of the nursery, and Tatteredkit reluctantly followed. : Vixenclaw walked off to sit near Patchwhisker, close to the HighBoulder and the medicine cat den, and turned to watch her daughters, her eyes gleaming with pride and horror. Tatteredkit walked over to Spiritkit, at the foot of the HighBoulder, and sat down next to her. : "Spiritkit, you are the age of six moons, and it's time for you to be apprenticed." Torrentstar began. "From now on, until you earn your warrior name, you'll be known as Spiritpaw. Sunshimmer will be your mentor." : Tatteredkit blinked. ''Wait, what?! I must have heard that wrong! Spiritpaw can't be a loyalist! Sure, she's mean, but she's my sister, and I know she has good in her! : Tatteredkit, inside, knew that she had indeed heard Torrentstar correctly. Tatteredkit looked at Spiritpaw. What did she think about this? : Spiritpaw was smirking, and looked delighted by what had just happened. Tatteredkit flinched. Spiritpaw's a loyalist, and she likes it?! : Before Tatteredkit could think more on the subject, Torrentstar turned to her. "Tatteredkit, until you prove yourself sufficient enough at cleaning out bedding and ticks, you'll be known as Tatteredpaw. Since you're a claw-scratcher, you'll have no mentor, and will teach yourself how to hunt and fight." : Tatteredpaw nodded at Torrentstar, though inside she was seething. Torrentstar seemed to be determined to ruin her life today. : "Spiritpaw! Tatteredpaw! Spiritpaw! Tatteredpaw!" the Clan cheered. Spiritpaw held her head high, basking in the praise, while Tatteredpaw didn't care. Soon, they wouldn't care about her at all. The cheering was fake. : "Tatteredpaw." Tatteredpaw turned to see Torrentstar grinning at her. "Since you're a claw-scratcher, I can attack you any time I like. I want to attack you now." : With that, Torrentstar lunged. Chapter 2 Category:Creekflow's Fanfictions